Perform studies on separation of human peripheral blood leukocytes, to isolate with high yield, purity and viability, T lymphocytes, B lymphocytes, and monocytes. Check the isolated cells for viability and yield, and characterize them according to morphology including electron microscope features, and retention of characteristic membrane markers. Test the isolated cells for retention of immunological functions, including lymphocyte stimulation by mitogens and antigens, mixed lymphocyte cultures, cytotoxicity, and synthesis of microglobulin. Perform these studies with peripheral blood from both normal individuals and from patients with cancer.